The Weak One
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: They always call him weak. . .but is he really that weak?


The Weak One

The Weak One

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

& & &

Gaara

& & &

The weak one. That's how I've always thought of him. I've never appreciated him. He stood up to me when everyone else back down, scared. I've seen him training, working, experimenting. He works harder than any of us. He's always practicing, playing with his puppets, leading them in a dance of death. His puppets are always in perfect shape, always finely tuned. When he was younger, he went to kabuki theatre and trained. He trained there to get better with his puppets. He's worked harder than anyone I've ever known.

Kankuro is not weak. When I was kidnapped, he was the first to jump to my defense. He was the one who ran after me, when everyone stayed behind, burying their heads in the sand. He defended me against the council. He nearly died. . . for me. To save me.

I may have thought he was weak at first, but then I got to know him. I mean, really know him. I saw how strong he really is. He's trained more than I have, more than Temari has and it shows. He makes sure his puppets are perfectly taken care of, the weapons always stocked. He must have an immeasurable amount of chakra to be able to do what he does. I mean, he controls three puppets, sending them out, pulling them back, capturing people with chakra strings, it amazes me.

The weak one. They wouldn't call him that if they really knew him.

& & &

Temari

& & &

The weak one. When I was younger, I thought he was weaker, but then I saw him training. He wasn't training like I was, he was sitting in his room, surrounded by chemistry books, mixing poisons, dipping kunai in them, loading his puppets with poisoned weapons. I've watched him reading chemistry books and books on poisons every moment he wasn't training with his puppets. He is not weak, no matter what they think. He is strong. He's strong enough to stand up to Gaara when he's being a little ass. He can do things I can't. He's stronger than Gaara or I'll ever be. No one would call him weak if they had seen what I've seen.

Kankuro is the first to jump to my defense, the first to jump to Gaara's defense. Even though Gaara tried to kill him so many times, Kankuro still stands up for him. He's the one who jumped when Gaara was kidnapped. He's the one who nearly died, when everyone else stayed back, sitting on their hands, not caring about Gaara. Kankuro almost died for Gaara and no one cared. Kankuro is the one who will come to your side if you need help. He's the one who backs everyone up, he's the one who is there when you need him to be.

Everyone says that he is weak, but he's not. If they would just look at him, if they would just take a moment to sit down and actually talk to him, then they wouldn't call him weak. If they knew the Kankuro I know, the Kankuro I live with, they wouldn't call him weak.

& & &

Baki

& & &

The weak one. They call my student that. They don't know my student. Kankuro is not weak. He trains harder and works longer hours than anyone else on my team. He's physically tougher than anyone else, working hard so if his puppets fail, he can still go on. More so than physical toughness, he has mental toughness. He's one of the few people who will talk back to me. He will talk back to the Kazekage too, no matter how hard he gets hit. If the Kazekage talks badly about Gaara or Temari, for some reason, Kankuro gets annoyed and will talk back to him. This always gets him hit, but he doesn't seem to care.

Kankuro works harder than anyone I know. He struggles with taijutsu, but he works harder with his puppets. He has an amazing level of chakra and he controls it precisely. I have seen him use his chakra strings to manuplate things that were too small for a human hand to grasp. He started working harder after Gaara got back. He told me that he wants to be able to control one hundred puppets just like Sasori. He reminds me of Sasori. . . he has the same drive as that traitor, but unlike Sasori, Kankuro has loyalities. He is more loyal to the Kazekage than anyone in the village.

Kankuro weak? He's not weak. He is the strongest ninja in the village. If they could see my student for who he really is, they would see how strong he truly is.

& & &

Kankuro

& & &

The weak one. That's what everyone always calls me. They tremble with fear when Gaara or Temari is fighting, but when I step up, they laugh. I act like a punk, I try to be tough, to act like I'm tougher than I seem, but I guess no one sees it. I work harder, I train more than anyone else from Suna, and yet, no one seems to see me.

I'm not as athletic as the rest of the shinobi here, but I work hard at what I can do. No one seems to notice this though. They laugh at me, calling me weak, making fun of me. I work so hard and no one notices. Not even my own siblings. I wish they would notice me. I rushed after Gaara, I was the first one, and yet. . . no one noticed. Gaara didn't notice. Or so it seemed. . . I don't know.

Maybe I am weak. Maybe I really can't do anything. I've always been the backup, the last one to fight. Maybe I am the weak one for real. Maybe what they all say is true. . .

I work hard. I train so hard. I'm trying to get up to ten puppets, I'm trying to get as good as Sasori. He. . . beat me in ten minutes. And. . . I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose Gaara or Temari. . . I may be the weak one, but I'll work until I kill myself until I get strong enough to save my siblings. No one will ever hurt them again. I will not lose my siblings. They will not be hurt.

Everyone calls me the weak one. They don't see the work that goes into what I do. . . they can't see past me to myself.

& & &

A/N: I hope y'all like my drabble. . . I dunno really where this came from. I was reading Storymaster Caith's note in Preformer and she talkines about how scary Kankuro was and how he couldn't be weak and I just thought of this. .. yeah. Tell me what y'all think!


End file.
